


The Jet

by 102000QP



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/102000QP/pseuds/102000QP
Summary: Since you are under investigation for murder, the cuffs have to stay on until you're arraigned, but you're not a flight risk up here, especially since I forbid you to jump out of the plane. One-shot, pre-established Jemily





	The Jet

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the final plane scene of Spencer, pre-established Jemily and JJ is arrested instead of Reid. Also Henry and Michael don’t exist in this story.

**Emily P.O.V.**

I absolutely hate it that I have to leave Jen’s handcuffs on until we’re on board and the door is closed. When we step on the jet I hear Alvez thanking Clara for their help, while Dave and Simmons talk about commercial airlines versus the jet.

When we enter the jet Jen says softly “I’m sorry, Em”

I look her in the eyes and tell her “You have nothing to be sorry for. I know that you wouldn’t have done this if you hadn’t been drugged, we all do. I promise you, Jen, that I, we, will get you out of there” I give her a reassuring look before saying “I love you”

Jen smiles and replies “I love you too”

When we’re standing with Dave, Alvez, Clara and Simmons, I say “So Cruz was able to make a deal. We can stop by the BAU when we land, which we will do no matter what, because PG threatened to delete all cyber evidence of our existence if we don’t. Even though it sucks, afterwards I’ll have to drive you into the district and take you to the federal jail. I promise that I’ll stay with you as long as possible. Since you are under investigation for murder, the cuffs have to stay on until you’re arraigned, but you’re not a flight risk up here, especially since I forbid you to jump out of the plane” I make everyone chuckle at my last comment and I take off Jen’s cuffs.

She takes two steps to close the distance between us before kissing my cheek and saying “Thank you” for one of the first times I think _go to hell with not showing affection on the job_ and I give her a kiss back.

“What sucks even more is that the moment there’s a chance for outside witnesses, these have to go back on” I say referring to the cuffs.

Clara asks “Have you talked to anyone about the legal team?”

Dave answers her “Yeah, Stephen Walker made some calls to the BAP to get the best we can”

“The BAP's a great group, you'll be in good hands” Simmons comments.

“And if we can’t get a good one, I’ll ask the Ambassador for a favor” I say.

“If you have to make that phone call, please start it by calling her Mother instead of Ambassador. That way you’ll at least start the conversation the right way” Jen says in a reprimanding voice, I know she’s right, Mother hates it when I call her Ambassador instead of Mother, that’s also the reason why I started doing it as a teenager. I don’t answer Jen, but I put my arm around her and I give her a reassuring squeeze. For Jennifer I will be nice to the Ambassador.

“Mark my words, JJ, this whole thing's been a nightmare, but we're gonna get you out of this” Dave tells JJ.

“And I swear I’ll get you out of there, even if it means I’ll have to be nice to Mother. Because you are more than worth it” I add.

When the pilot tells us to take our seats, I go and sit next to the window and Jen sits down on my right. Rossi and Alvez sit down across from us, while Clara and Simmons do some paperwork of presumably their last case.

During the plane ride home I feel Jen leaning more and more against me and I see that her eyes are dropping. I wrap my arm around her before telling her “Get some sleep, I’ll wake you before we land” Jen just nods and just a few seconds later I feel her totally relaxing against me.

I have all intentions of staying awake, but the comforting scent and weight of my wife against me has me relaxing for the first time since I got the call. I feel myself slumping in my seat, but I can’t find the energy to right myself and a few seconds later I let myself drift off to sleep. I know that Dave will wake me before we land so I can wake Jen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it and feel free to check out my other stories, for those who are wondering, yes, I’m absolutely promoting myself here ;).


End file.
